The Eternal Prison
by LadySaraphan
Summary: Kain entra a la prision eterna en busca del constructor, pero en ese lugar se encuentra con una extraña criatura que lo hace sentir confundido, solo tras derrotarlo conseguirá recordar de quien se trata y lo que fue su última noche juntos Yaoi MagnusxKain
1. Chapter 1

**The Eternal Prison**

La Prisión Eterna… se encontraba en el lejano norte, donde el tiempo no tiene valor y donde las horas y los años están congelados eternamente, había oído muchas veces hablar sobre ese horrible lugar, se contaban historias espantosas en torno a ella, sin embargo a pesar de que su memoria se encontraba fragmentada después de permanecer dos siglos dormido, estaba seguro de que jamás había entrado en ese lugar, pero… ¿por qué había tenido ese extraño sentimiento al llegar?, no sabía describirlo pero era como si fuese a encontrar algo o a alguien que no quería ver, era un sentimiento horrible, como si algo malo fuese a suceder, lo mejor sería encontrar al constructor pronto para salir de una vez de ese lugar.

Fue muy sencillo para él deshacerse de los guardias, eran criaturas insignificantes que no se le comparaban ni en fuerza, ni en agilidad y qué decir de sus pequeñas mentes, eran como bebés frente a él, jamás sabrían que fue lo que les sucedió.

En uno de los tantos pasillos de ese lugar fue donde lo vio por primera vez, era una criatura horrible y sumamente repugnante, tenía algunos rasgos vampíricos, pero quien sabe cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrado en aquel infierno, su cuerpo estaba deformado de manera espantosa… al igual que su mente. Perseguía por todo el lugar a otro prisionero el cual suplicaba por ayuda.

- ¡Ayúdame! ¡Déjame salir de aquí! ¡No he hecho nada! ¡No puedes dejar que me coja! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Socorro! – Mientras contemplaba esta escena, al ver a la criatura ese sentimiento que lo agobiaba se hizo aun más intenso, ¿sería acaso que la criatura representaba para él lo que podría suceder si fracasaba en su misión?… no, era algo más profundo, además no fracasaría, solo… no podía saber de qué se trataba, decidió mejor seguir en su búsqueda e ignorar a la criatura que ahora devoraba ferozmente a un par de guardias del lugar, sin embargo después de dejar ir al prisionero que perseguía anteriormente argumentando que ya se encontraba satisfecho, se dispuso a atacarlo a lo cual Kain se preparo para la lucha, sin embargo sus golpes no le hacían ningún daño a ese ser y al contrario él volaba de un lado a otro por la fuerza de sus golpes, así que al verse en clara desventaja no le quedo de otra que escapar en lo que pensaba como deshacerse de esa cosa hasta que en una habitación encontró la forma de arrojarlo al agua, la cual quema por completo a los vampiros.

- Problema resuelto – fue lo que pensó al ver como el vampiro se hundía en las aguas gritando de agonía, al ver esto sintió una leve punzada en su pecho, pero trato de no darle importancia, ahora podría continuar con su misión que era algo mucho más importante.

Siempre había escuchado horribles historias sobre ese lugar las cuales consideraba algo exageradas pero ahora, al verlo con sus propios ojos se daba cuenta de que eran completamente ciertas, había numerosas salas cada cual mas escalofriante que la otra, cuerpos torturados y mutilados aun quejándose y sollozando de dolor, prisioneros con sus rostros deformados por tanto dolor y sufrimiento muchos de los cuales ni siquiera tenían ojos y llevaban sus labios cosidos, durante sus batallas por la conquista de Nosgoth hace ya doscientos años se había habituado a ver la crueldad a la que eran capaces de llegar los guerreros guiados por Lord Saraphan o incluso sus generales vampiros especialmente Faustus, sin embargo esto los superaba por completo, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarse intimidar por algo así.

Era un lugar completamente confuso, por momentos se sentía desorientado, perdido, solo avanzaba por instinto tratando de dar con el constructor, maldiciéndolo para sus adentros por encontrarse en un lugar tan desagradable, fue entonces que lo volvió a ver, la misma criatura, el vampiro al cual anteriormente arrojara al agua, ¡¿Pero cómo era posible?! Lo vio hundirse ¿Acaso se había equivocado y no era vampiro? O tal vez había logrado desarrollar alguna extraña resistencia al agua, eso era lo más probable esta vez opto solo por evitarlo, corrió por numerosos pasillos hasta que dio con una habitación la cual tenía un pequeño puente y abajo estaba repleta de agua, aquella criatura lo seguía muy de cerca y esto lo alteraba demasiado, sin embargo, extrañamente no quería luchar contra esa cosa así que lo guio hasta el medio del puente y activo un mecanismo para que este se plegara arrojándolo al agua nuevamente, si esto no lo mataba, cosa de lo que estaba seguro, por lo menos lo detendría algún tiempo permitiéndole seguir con su búsqueda.

Luego de algunas horas y tras haber activado distintos mecanismos libero a un prisionero el cual parecía no ser ni humano ni vampiro, tenía rasgos similares a los de la Vidente así que decidió pedirle información, tal vez le dijera algo interesante y si no, bueno… hace bastantes horas que no bebía algo de sangre y no le vendría mal un poco.

-Prisionero, necesito información – dijo áspera y amenazantemente.

- Tú no eres un carcelero. Te lo suplico, ¡libérame! – rogo el otro sujeto.

- Primero respóndeme, busco a un prisionero de este lugar, un constructor, creó un gran artefacto que se encuentra bajo la ciudad de Meridian - dijo un poco más calmado

- No busques más, soy yo – fue la respuesta para alegría de Kain.

- Que suerte, intento destruir el artefacto, me han dicho que sólo tú puedes decirme cómo – dijo rápidamente, se sentía ansioso por largarse de ese sitio.

- Puedo ayudarte pero a cambio quiero que pongas fin a mi sufrimiento – siempre había algo a cambio pensó el vampiro.

- Háblame del artefacto y te garantizo que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos – la ayuda de esa criatura era esencial para su cometido así que a su vez él lo ayudaría en lo que le pidiera.

**-**Sí, sí – y el constructor comenzó a relatarle la historia de una antigua guerra entre dos razas que querían gobernar Nosgoth y de la creación del artefacto el cual nunca fue terminado ya que su raza fue vencida y desterrada y sobre el ser que lo habitaba.

- Así que el artefacto nunca se terminó. ¿Y la criatura sigue habitando dentro de él? – quería tener la mayor cantidad de información posible.

**-** Fue apodada la Masa, es eterna e inmortal aunque inofensiva sin un canalizador para su mente, nunca finalizamos el arma, necesitábamos una forma de enviar la energía del artefacto hacia la tierra. Necesitábamos conducirla por todas las ciudades, una red, si lo prefieres, una vez creada la red, el artefacto canalizaría la energía mental de la Masa y provocaría la muerte a nuestros enemigos – fue entonces cuando Kain comenzó a encajar las piezas en su mete.

- ¿Una red? ¿Parecida a una telaraña a través de una ciudad? – pregunta imaginando lo que pasaba realmente en Meridian.

- Nunca completamos la red, nunca usamos el artefacto – fue la respuesta del constructor.

- Pero Lord Saraphan lo hará… ¡Los glifos! ¡Están usando a los glifos para canalizar la Masa y limpiar la ciudad de humanos y vampiros por igual! Ese debe ser su plan - ese debía de ser el verdadero objetivo de los glifos, más allá de repeler a los vampiros, no podía ser de otra manera, esta vez estaban en serios problemas.

- Si eso es cierto, debes actuar con rapidez, es demasiado complicado destruir el artefacto en sí, tienes que destruir a la Masa – dice confundiendo un poco más a Kain, destruir a la Masa pero ¡¿cómo?!

- Has dicho que esa criatura era eterna – ya no sabe que pensar.

- Tiene una debilidad – dice finalmente el constructor al ver la cara de confusión de Kain.

- La sangre es como veneno para su sistema, no cualquier sangre, sólo la sangre pura de las razas antiguas, mi sangre ¡Mi sangre envenenará y matará a la criatura! – eso era todo – Bebe mi sangre vampiro y úsala para matar lo que creé por arrogancia y soberbia, mátame para que la Masa muera y el artefacto sea destruido – a eso se refería con que le pusiera fin a su sufrimiento.

- Pobre desdichado, has sufrido una eternidad aquí – dice sintiendo un poco de pena por el viejo constructor – Prometo liberarte de tu prisión y llevar tu sangre en mis venas para destruir los planes de Lord Saraphan ante sus narices – luego se abalanza contra él para beber su sangre matándolo y liberándolo tal y como deseaba después de siglos encerrado allí.

Hecho esto activa un mecanismo y de pronto todo comienza a derrumbarse por lo que huye rápidamente de ese sector y comienza a buscar la salida, encontrándose en el camino con carceleros furiosos por los destrozos que había causado y como no, si con esto había echado a perder un experimento de muchos siglos.

- ¡Lo has echado todo a perder! – grita furioso uno de ellos cerrándole el paso.

- ¡Ahora esos seres nunca podrán redimirse! – es lo que dice su compañero.

- ¡Nuestro gran experimento arruinado! – dice el primero poniéndose en posición de ataque.

- ¡Arruinado! – repite el segundo al tiempo que se lanza contra Kain en un rápido ataque con su oz, la cual es esquivada sin ningún problema por el vampiro que luego de una corta lucha elimina a ambos y continua con su escape.

Al llegar a lo que parece una gran fuente llena de agua con estatuas alrededor, Kain vuelve a encontrarse con la misma criatura que lo venia persiguiendo todo este tiempo.

- ¡Tantos enemigos de piedra y de carne! – dice saliendo de entre las ruinas de lo que antes era una alta pared – ¡No pienso mover un dedo! ¡Te destruiré con mi mente! – amenaza saltando a una estructura que estaba justo en el centro de aquella fuente.

- ¿y qué piensa hacer? – se pregunta Kain sin entender a lo que se refería la criatura pero intuyendo que se trataba de algo malo, y esta vez ni siquiera podía evitarlo y escapar ya que la que parecía ser la salida estaba cerrada y era imposible de abrir en estos momentos además tampoco podía volver atrás, tendría que luchar, ¿pero cómo?

De pronto su entorno pareció cambiar de color y comenzó a sentir que todo su cuerpo ardía como si estuviese en medio las llamas, un poco mareado solo atino a refugiarse tras una de las tantas estatuas que rodeaban la fuente. Mientras se recuperaba y pensaba en un método para vencerlo, la estatua estalló en mil pedazos, así que sin pensarlo dos veces lo ataco con una onda de telequinesis arrojándolo al agua para distraerlo mientras corría a ocultarse tras otra de las estatuas, sin embargo esta vez el agua pareció hacerle algo de daño, la criatura volvió atacar haciendo estallar nuevamente su escondite, así que Kain repitió lo anterior atacándolo a distancia con el don que le proporcionara anteriormente la Vidente para tener tiempo suficiente de correr y ocultarse.

En su interior sentía que esta estrategia no le serviría por mucho tiempo sin embargo solo tenía que resistir lo suficiente como para idear algo más efectivo. Pero después de repetir esto por unas cuantas veces la criatura salió corriendo despavorida hacia otro sector de la prisión, tal parece que sin proponérselo le había hecho daño después de todo.

- ¡El agua no es amiga mía! – grita mientras corre hacia la puerta de salida la cual queda totalmente destrozada al ser embestida por la criatura, quien continuo corriendo como si esta nunca hubiese estado allí, para luego bajar de un salto hacia otra estancia donde había más estatuas y los restos de lo que antes fuera una gigantesca estatua del antaño guardián del pilar del tiempo, Moebius y que también tenía bloqueada la puerta de salida.

Kain lo siguió pues estaba seguro de que para poder salir de ese lugar maldito primero tendría que vencerlo completamente, además ya había notado que no era tan invulnerable como parecía en un principio, si había maneras de dañarlo, solo tenía que esforzarse un poco.

Su oponente estaba como loco embistiendo y chocando todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino, fue en uno de estos ataques, cuando Kain estaba a los pies de una de las estatuas de los carceleros que al esquivarlo parte de esta se destruyo revelando un dispositivo que debía de ser activado con telequinesis, tal vez le sirviera de algo, así que, como él no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo por si mismo hizo que la criatura chocara con las demás estatuas para revelar los demás dispositivos, hecho esto se coloco en un lugar lo suficientemente alejado como para activarlas tranquilamente sin preocuparse de que su oponente lo atacara de repente y acto seguido comenzó a activarlas.

- Solo espero que esto me sirva de algo – comento al momento de activar el último, y para su sorpresa los restos de la estatua de Moebius comenzaron a ensamblarse como si jamás se hubiese destruido.

- ¡¿Tanto para esto?! – se pregunto un tanto molesto – ¡¿y de que me puede servir una estatua de este miserable?! – seguía preguntándose mientras la observaba de pie a un lado del báculo, sin embargo de pronto sintió que la criatura se acercaba desde atrás para atacarlo, de un rápido salto apenas si logró esquivarlo haciendo que su atacante golpeara el báculo, el cual a su vez se fue abajo por la fuerza de impacto. Sin un punto de apoyo y dada la fuerza de los golpes de esta criatura Kain ideo una forma de vencerlo definitivamente.

- Tal parece que si me serás de ayuda vieja serpiente – dice mientras se posiciona bajo los pies de la inmensa estatua – solo espero que resulte – comenta justo antes de dispararle una onda de telequinesis a la criatura para llamar su atención, lo cual resulto ya que esta echo a correr inmediatamente para atacarlo, sin embargo esta vez golpeo el pedestal de la estatua haciendo que esta al no tener ahora ningún punto donde apoyarse se le viniera encima aplastándolo y venciéndolo completamente para alegría de Kain quien esta vez tuvo que valerse de su ingenio para derrotarlo.

Lentamente se acerco a la criatura e inexplicablemente sintió algo de pena por ella quien de pronto había cambiado su mirada perdida e irracional a una llena de confusión y dolor pero totalmente cuerda como si de un momento a otro hubiese recuperado la razón, si es que alguna vez la tuvo.

- La niebla se levanta… – pronuncia la criatura en un susurro, sin embargo Kain no da importancia a eso y se dispone a matarlo – ¡Mi señor, espere! – le pide de pronto posando su mirada cargada de dolor en Kain.

- ¿Qué argucia es esta? – pregunta el vampiro totalmente desconcertado, ¿que pretendía llamándolo de esa manera?

- No hay argucia, señor – le contesta aquel ser, ¿acaso se conocían? No podía recordarlo – Vuelvo a ser vuestro sirviente de nuevo – le dice, pero por más que Kain trataba de recordar no podía, no recordaba a nadie con esa apariencia… – Vuestro campeón – agrega la criatura, ¿pero a que se refería? Kain no entendía nada, aunque su voz se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

- Patético desdichado – dice Kain pensando que esa criatura solo quería confundirlo eso lo enfurecía así que se disponía a eliminarlo – Yo no tengo… – ¡un momento! De pronto detuvo su mano sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo ¡¿dijo campeón… su campeón?! Acaso será posible que esa criatura fuera… – ¿Magnus? ¿Eres tú? – pregunto con una mezcla de sorpresa y temor en su voz.

- Así es, señor – le contestó su antiguo sirviente, mientras Kain lentamente comenzaba a recordar.

- ¿Cómo es posible? – Kain no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo – Mi mejor guerrero aquí, en este lugar maldito – comenzó a decir a la vez que en su mente se presentaban una a una imágenes de Magnus, pero no el de ahora, sino el Magnus de hace doscientos años atrás – Los Saraphan caían ante él a cientos, juntos éramos invencibles… – sin embargo aquella noche también regresó a su mente, lo cual de un momento a otro lo lleno de dolor, tristeza, amargura… odio.

- Magnus, el traidor – dijo con desprecio – ¡¿Es esta tu recompensa por traicionarme a Lord Saraphan?! – pregunto sin importarle el estado de su antiguo sirviente, o si lo hería con sus palabras, eso era lo mínimo que merecía después de lo que había hecho.

- ¡Señor, yo no…! – trato de defenderse Magnus pero fue cortado por las palabras de Kain…

- Saliste del campamento durante la noche para unirte a mi enemigo, como los demás – le recriminó Kain, sin embargo había algo mas, algo mucho más doloroso que la traición y era el engaño, la burla… ese maldito lo engaño, lo utilizó y traicionó cruelmente. Como su señor, lo despreciaba, pero había un sentimiento mucho más fuerte en su interior, y el dolor y odio que le producía era mucho más intenso pues venía desde lo más profundo de su corazón, un corazón que había aprendido a amarlo más que a nada en este mundo y que desde aquella noche se había hecho mil pedazos.

Todos los recuerdos habían vuelto a su mente, sobre todo los de aquella noche…


	2. Chapter 2

FLASH BACK (doscientos años antes)

Ya habían conquistado gran parte de Nosgoth y solo les faltaba su capital, la ciudad de Meridian, pero eso no era ningún problema, ya estaba todo preparado se encontraban acampando a tan solo unos kilómetros de ella esperando a que llegara el resto de las legiones para iniciar el ataque.

- Ya está todo preparado, señor – informa un vampiro de largo cabello negro inclinándose a modo de reverencia frente a Kain. Vestía de rojo y recogía su cabello en una coleta sobre su cabeza, era muy hermoso pero su mirada inspiraba desconfianza, su nombre era Faustus.

- ¿Y Vorador? – pregunta su líder.

- Viene en camino señor, nos susurro que llegaría con su legión un poco antes del amanecer – esta vez quien hablo fue otro vampiro, Magnus, tenía el cabello blanco como el de Kain pero sujeto en una larga trenza y si Faustus era considerado hermoso, este lo superaba con creces, era el más fuerte y leal de entre todos los sirvientes de Kain y porque no decirlo, también parecía ser el más apreciado por éste.

- Muy bien Faustus, Sebastián, Marcus… y Magnus, mañana a esta hora ya estaremos combatiendo en Meridian, la única ciudad que nos falta para que todo Nosgoth sea nuestro, esta noche pueden descansar porque la de mañana no será una batalla fácil – le dice a sus cuatro soldados más cercanos, luego agrega – Eso es todo, ya pueden retirarse y den la orden de que nadie me moleste hasta que llegue Vorador – concluye dirigiéndose hacia otra estancia dentro de su tienda.

- Si señor, como usted ordene – responden mientras se retiran del lugar.

- Maldito engreído, siempre dando órdenes – dice Sebastián al salir de la tienda de Kain – ¡Como detesto ese tono arrogante con que nos trata! – continúa hablando sin importarle si sus compañeros escuchan o no, pero se queda callado al ser sujetado fuertemente por el cuello.

- ¡No vuelvas a decir eso frente a mí, bastardo! – dice Magnus a la vez que ejerce aun más presión en el cuello del otro, sus ojos brillando con molestia.

- ¡Hey! no es momento de pelearnos entre nosotros – dijo Faustus tratando de calmarlos.

- Déjalos que se maten – esta vez la voz proviene de la alta y calva figura Marcus, quien se sentía sumamente complacido con aquella discusión.

- No sería buena idea imbécil, eso reduciría nuestras fuerzas en la batalla – vuelve a hablar Faustus.

- Ya veo que eso es lo único que te importa a ti – le responde Magnus – Pero tienes razón no es momento de pelearnos – dice liberando a Sebastián – Además no vale la pena – finaliza mirándolo con desdén mientras se aleja del lugar seguido por Faustus.

- ¿Y a este que le pasa? – pregunta Sebastián reponiéndose del repentino ataque.

- ¿Que no es obvio? – dice Marcus – Acabas de ofender a su señor – aclara al ver la expresión interrogante del otro.

- Su señor… vamos a ver cuánto dura enfrentándose a Lord Saraphan – dice con una misteriosa sonrisa mientras observa con un extraño brillo en la mirada a Magnus quien ya se encontraba a bastante distancia de él.

***

El campamento de los vampiros era bastante grande, con tiendas muy amplias y totalmente cerradas para evitar la luz del sol, además se encontraba perfectamente oculto en un sector donde era demasiado difícil de acceder para los humanos, ya que de ser descubiertos durante el día sería su fin puesto que, si bien los vampiros más antiguos y fuertes resistían y podían estar bajo la luz solar por algunos períodos de tiempo, los más jóvenes no y ardían en llamas al primer contacto, esto los dejaría en una gran desventaja puesto que la gran mayoría de los vampiros no tenia mas allá de 200 años. Aunque el asunto del sol no era gran problema para Kain ya que extrañamente jamás le afecto mas allá de una pequeña molestia en sus ojos. Así que aparte de Kain, Vorador, quien había vuelto a la vida gracias a Kain para que le ayudara a conquistar Nosgoth, y unos pocos mas, del resto nadie podría resistir un ataque durante el día.

No transcurrió mas allá de una hora cuando una sombra irrumpió sigilosamente en la tienda de Kain, quien se encontraba profundamente dormido, lo cual le pareció un poco extraño al misterioso visitante ya que estaba acostumbrado a verlo muy activo dando órdenes y luchando o preparándose para la lucha, si parecía como si jamás descansara ya que incluso de día, cuando la gran mayoría dormía, él se encontraba haciendo cualquier cosa, sin embargo verlo así tan de repente lo sorprendió un poco, jamás había tenido la oportunidad de verlo dormido. Se encontraba tendido sobre la cama como si el cansancio lo hubiese vencido sin darse cuenta, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración era completamente calmada, incluso la expresión de su rostro era distinta, no era esa expresión agresiva a la que todos estaban acostumbrados, esta era muy tranquila, su largo cabello blanco se encontraba esparcido sobre la almohada y algunos mechones caían sobre su hermoso rostro dándole… aunque sonara extraño, ciertos aires angelicales a pesar de su carácter temido por todo el mundo. El intruso se acerco lentamente para apartar los cabellos sobre su rostro, se encontraba embelesado con aquella visión, sin embargo al mínimo contacto Kain despertó saltando de la cama y poniéndose en posición de ataque.

- ¡Señor Kain, espere! – le dijo el extraño.

- ¿Qué, Magnus? – le dijo al despertar completamente y reconocerlo – Recuerdo haber dicho que nadie me molestara hasta que llegara Vorador – dice mientras deja su postura de ataque - ¿Acaso ya llego, o sucedió algo? – pregunta esperando una buena explicación por haber entrado sin permiso.

- Bueno yo… es que…– no sabe como decirlo

- ¡Habla de una buena vez! ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – pregunta Kain, se estaba alterando ya que no era normal ver a Magnus así, con dificultades para decir algo, tal vez estaba pasando algo malo – Bueno dime de una vez, ¿Acaso nos encontraron?, ¿Nos atacan?, o… - dice mientras va en busca de la Segadora de Almas.

- No es nada de eso – le corta de pronto Magnus, acercándose a Kain rápidamente – Lo que sucede es que la de mañana en la noche será una batalla muy importante y ya no puedo aguantar más – dice acortando aun más la distancia entre ellos.

- ¿No puedes aguantar más, que? – pregunta Kain dando un paso hacia atrás y buscando con la mirada la Segadora en caso de algo.

- No se preocupe mi señor, mi intención jamás sería atacarlo – dice Magnus al notar la inquietud de Kain.

- ¡¿Entonces qué es lo que te sucede?! ¡Habla de una buena vez! – la poca paciencia que tenia se le estaba terminando.

- Esta bien… lo que sucede es esto – le responde mientras en un rápido movimiento sujeta a Kain fuertemente uniendo sus labios a los de él.

Kain no salía de su asombro, ni siquiera reaccionaba, solo mantenía sus labios muy cerrados sintiendo la presión sobre ellos, esta era la primera vez que alguien se atrevía a besarlo desde que recibió el don oscuro, de pronto sintió una lengua tratando de entrar e inconscientemente le permitió el acceso. Magnus lo sostenía muy fuertemente, a la vez que recorría con su lengua cara rincón de aquella boca que había deseado por tantos años, primero se trataba de un beso muy suave incluso podría decirse que tímido sin embargo poco a poco se fue tornando en uno cada vez más apasionado, solo cuando Kain dejo escapar un involuntario jadeo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. "¿Pero qué está pasando?", se pregunto de pronto recobrando el control de sí mismo e intentando alejarse de Magnus.

Kain trataba de forcejear, de apartarlo pero todo era inútil, si fuese cualquier otro no tendría problemas pero Magnus era físicamente mucho más fuerte que él, era el único que tal vez podría llegar a vencerlo en fuerza, mas no en agilidad o poder. En el forcejeo ambos cayeron a la cama, Kain de espaldas y Magnus sobre él, este sujeto con una sola mano las dos de Kain por sobre su cabeza mientras seguía besándolo y con su mano libre recorría aquel cuerpo con el que tanto soñaba.

De pronto rompió aquel beso puesto que su señor en un intento por apartarlo había mordido su labio haciéndolo sangrar.

- ¡¿Pero que se supone que haces?!, ¡¡Magnus!! – preguntó Kain muy molesto, más bien furioso por la forma en que estaba siendo tratado, sin embargo aquel beso y el contacto de Magnus extrañamente no le era del todo desagradable.

- No debería gritar tanto mi señor – le susurra al oído - ¿Qué tal si alguien entra y nos ve así? – continua diciendo Magnus, provocando a su vez que una serie de escalofríos recorran la espalda de Kain, quien no sabía definir el motivo.

- ¡Suéltame maldito traidor y verás cómo te va! – amenaza Kain, sin embargo Magnus dirige sus caricias hacia la entrepierna de su señor, quien a pesar de llevar gruesos pantalones de cuero, no puede evitar estremecerse y soltar un leve gemido de placer ante el contacto.

- Yo jamás lo traicionaría, mi única intención es servirle pase lo que pase… solo a usted – le dice mientras continua con su juego por sobre el pantalón de Kain.

- Como ha… dices eso si… – pero no puede seguir hablando las caricias de Magnus lo estaban volviendo loco, se sentía confundido ya que por un lado le daba a entender que le era fiel hasta la muerte, pero eso no coincidía con lo que le estaba haciendo ahora, y a pesar de que lo estaba forzando, las caricias en si no le eran para nada desagradables, solo le molestaba la forma.

- Hace mucho tiempo me prometí a mi mismo que antes de que Nosgoth fuese conquistado completamente yo le revelaría mi secreto, y bueno… mañana de seguro ganaremos así que aquí va – dice mientras dirige su mano hacia el pálido rostro de su señor en una cálida caricia apartando algunos mechones de cabello – Lo amo… y todos estos años lo he deseado con locura, tenerlo entre mis brazos, hacerle saber lo que siento y estar entre sus brazos como aquella vez en Uschtenheim, cuando me salvo – le dice tiernamente a un atónito Kain.

- ¿Por… porque me dices esto precisamente ahora?, ¿Por qué no lo olvidaste? – Pregunta en un tono de voz que jamás había utilizado con nadie, demasiado suave como si hablara con un niño, pues se trataba de Magnus.

- Porque esa fue la primera vez que vi algo más que odio y furia en sus ojos, vi preocupación, vi miedo cuando caí al lago y luego vi alegría cuando me puso a salvo y me estrechaba entre sus brazos – esto hizo que la mirada de Kain se suavizara completamente y que dejara de forcejear para sumirse por unos momentos en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos…

Fue durante la conquista del territorio de Uschtenheim, se encontraban luchando en las orillas del lago que rodeaba lo que una vez fuera el refugio del legendario Janos Audron, el más antiguo de los vampiros, asesinado por los Saraphan cinco siglos antes de que Kain fuera creado. Magnus era muy joven en ese entonces, solo tenía alrededor de treinta años de ser creado, sin embargo ya era un muy buen guerrero, se encontraban solo ellos dos luchando contra más de diez Saraphan, de pronto todo fue muy rápido, Magnus luchaba muy cerca de la orilla, él luchaba contra cinco al mismo tiempo, un sexto lo ataco por la espalda sin embargo Magnus lo protegió con su propio cuerpo y en el forcejeo ambos cayeron por el borde. Incluso ahora Kain no sabía cómo es que en solo un par de segundos se deshizo de los que quedaban y corrió en busca de Magnus quien por suerte se mantenía sujeto de una roca a solo unos centímetros del agua. Por primera vez sintió miedo, fue como si su corazón se detuviera y eso era porque le aterraba perderlo, como pudo logro alcanzar su mano y alzarlo. Cuando ya estuvo fuera de peligro lo abrazó fuertemente pues lo sentía como el ser más importante para él. Sin embargo trató de mantener la cabeza fría y después de un tiempo se convenció de que él no podía ni debía tener es tipo de sentimientos hacia nadie, así que puso toda su fuerza de voluntad en enterrar y olvidar aquellos sentimientos que podían llegar a volverlo débil. Pero ahora, después de la confesión de Magnus sentía que todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano pues aun le amaba con la misma o mayor intensidad que antes, aun que...

- Esto no puede ser Magnus, ¿Te das cuenta de que está mal?, no debemos tener ese tipo de sentimientos, somos guerreros – continua diciendo en el mismo tono que usara momentos atrás, mientras lo miraba con una expresión completamente neutra.

- ¿Por qué dice eso?, desde aquella vez supe que usted sentía algo especial por mí, ¿Se atreve ahora a negarlo? – pregunta Magnus con un tono de profunda tristeza – El hecho de que seamos guerreros no cambia nada, ¿Sabe acaso porque me esforcé en ser su guerrero mas fuerte? – le pregunta – Fue precisamente por ese sentimiento, ansiaba estar a su altura, ser un vampiro digno de usted, un compañero a su nivel, su campeón, el más leal – dice liberando las manos de Kain para abrazarlo tiernamente mientras hunde su rostro entre el cuello de Kain, quien a su vez inconscientemente corresponde aquel abrazo.

- Magnus… yo – trató de decir Kain pero su mente se encontraba en blanco.

- Por favor déjeme permanecer así solo un poco mas – le ruega Magnus estrechándolo un poco mas entre sus brazos.

Magnus conocía muy bien la historia de Kain, él mismo le había contado algunas cosas, y lo que no, lo había averiguado a través de Vorador, quien parecía conocerlo bien y aunque no eran amigos y discutían mucho, parecían tenerse bastante respeto el uno al otro, gracias a esto supo como Kain había sido asesinado, utilizado y traicionado por los guardianes de los pilares y que fue por esto que decidió no sacrificarse. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que Kain parecía no confiar en nadie.

De pronto Kain dejo de abrazarlo y rápidamente se aparto de él poniéndose de pie como si de repente algo le hubiese molestado.

- Sal de aquí – le dice con su voz nuevamente fuerte y autoritaria – Voy a hacer como que nada ha pasado pero quiero que salgas ahora – Magnus se encontraba confundido, ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese cambiado tan rápidamente? Hace unos momentos parecía alguien totalmente distinto, sin embargo ahora volvía a ser el Kain de siempre.

- ¿Por qué hace esto? – le pregunta dolido – Yo se que usted siente lo mismo que yo… – alega el más joven.

- ¡¿Y eso que importa?! ¡Acaso no te das cuenta que está mal! …además ambos somos hombres – dice Kain tratando de deshacerse de Magnus, sabe que es una excusa muy tonta pero solo quiere que el joven deje de decir eso, "Que lo ama", ¡No! No quiere volver a oírlo, no lo soporta, lo hace sentir confundido.

- Ese no es un buen pretexto – le dice con cierto tono de reproche – ¿Porque no me dice la verdad? ¡¿Por qué no me dice que en realidad tiene miedo?! – la actitud de Kain lo estaba irritando y ya no medía sus palabras – ¡No quiere aceptar lo que siente porque teme confiar y ser traicionado nuevamente! – Magnus había dado en el clavo provocando un repentino ataque de ira en Kain quien sin pensarlo empuña la Segadora y la coloca amenazantemente en el cuello de Magnus.

- ¡No vuelvas a decir eso! – dice eso mientras sus dorados ojos brillaban de ira – Yo no tengo miedo – recalca mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba, sin embargo ni él sabía que sentimiento provocaba esto.

- ¿Entonces porque reacciona de esta forma? – pregunta Magnus un poco más calmado.

- Yo… yo – no sabía que decir, su cuerpo seguía temblando y la ira poco a poco iba tornándose en una profunda confusión. En una acción un tanto arriesgada Magnus lleva su mano hasta la mejilla de Kain.

- Tranquilo mi intención no era hacerle daño, solo… solo confesarle los sentimientos que tengo por usted pero… creo que me extralimite, lo siento – dice mientras lleva su mano desde la mejilla de Kain hasta la hoja de la Segadora sosteniéndola firmemente luego la acerca aun mas a su cuello consiguiendo que el filo le provoque un corte por el cual comienza a brotar sangre.

- Si quiere acabar con mi vida yo no me opondré, dije cosas que no debía – le dice mientras desvía su mirada hacia el suelo.

Kain era un mar de dudas y eso se reflejaba perfectamente en sus ojos los cuales generalmente eran fríos e inexpresivos, realmente sentía algo muy fuerte por Magnus pero sus palabras aunque sinceras lo habían herido e irritado, ¿Acaso tan transparente era frente a él que había podido llegar a ver tan profundamente en su ser?, se sentía muy confundido, jamás terminaría de entender este tipo de cosas, pero lo que sí sabía a la perfección era que no quería matar a Magnus ni que este se alejara de él. A pesar de que trató de acallar sus sentimientos diciéndose que no debía confiar en nadie, sólo con Magnus se sentía cómodo, completo y hasta seguro. Como una reacción involuntaria dejó caer la Segadora lo cual sorprendió a Magnus.

- ¿Mi señor? – lo llamó pero este no reaccionaba y mantenía la mirada baja. Magnus notó que Kain no se encontraba nada bien y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable así que decidió dejar el tema hasta ahí por el momento, luego volvería cuando las cosas estuvieran mas calmadas – Lo siento… – le dice mientras lentamente da la vuelta y se dirige a la salida.


End file.
